Shockwave
Profile "Clarity of thought before rashness of action." Approaches war in a logical, objective manner. His cold, calculating nature makes it hard for him to understand or deal with intuitive, emotional thinking. Keeps watch for the chance to displace Galvatron, since he believes logic (more so than personal ambition) dictates he would be a more effective leader. As laser gun, can emit lethal beams of energy from anywhere on the electromagnetic spectrum: gamma rays, x-rays, light, infra-red rays, radio waves, etc. Flies in laser gun or robot mode. High fuel use, but can be powered by nuclear sources. History Shockwave first appeared roughly twelve million years ago (with two hands) as the team leader of Straxus' scientific research project to reverse-engineer the secrets of subspace from the Quintessons and thereby make transformation practical. Upon the team's success, Shockwave's own transformation process was devised in the very first generation of subspace-enabled transformation, resulting in an altmode consisting of little more than his legs and arms clamping together and the appearance of a barrel over his arms. He doesn't change size, shape, or even exchange any armor plates in the process. To this day Shockwave has no extraneous subspace pocket, which is why he carries no weapons or tools which are not part of his own body. Shockwave continued to perform high-energy-physics research for Straxus, following up the discovery of subspace with the invention of the backup internal nuclear reactor, Transformer-grade ECM, the triplechanging and sixchanging variations of transformation, and the compact handheld "laser" still in use by most rear-guard Autobots and Decepticons. Over time he added many inventions to his own body, gradually developing from a mere scientist into a formidable warrior in his own right. When Megatron inherited the leadership of the Decepticons, Shockwave was there on the ground floor to secure a high position in the new organization. His diligence was rewarded by being left in control of the planet when Megatron left Cybertron on the Earth mission. The planet was desperately low on fuel, and Shockwave fought very, very slowly, managing to hold off the Autobots for four million years mainly through logistics and defense. Upon receiving a transmission from the reawakened Megatron in 1984, Shockwave invented the spacebridge more or less on the spot, having already worked it out on paper during eons of years of waiting for the phone to ring and programming computerized drones. He immediately resumed his previous position as Megatron's co-third-in-command (the same rank as Soundwave) and remained on Cybertron to prosecute the war against the Autobots there with the energon sent through the bridge from Earth. In 1986 Shockwave expanded upon spacebridge technology to permit the teleportation of an entire planet across galactic distances. In 2006 Shockwave added another notch to his C.V. by inventing the warp gate, a free-floating, deep-space version of the spacebridge capable of flinging spacecraft and other objects across pan-galactic distances without a need for an internal faster-than-light drive. Notes * As well as inventing transformation, subspace, lasers and spacebridges, Shockwave invented the internet. * Shockwave is significantly understaffed. * Shockwave has an irrational hatred of the FE-male Autobots. * Shockwave and Starscream never got along. He's glad Starscream's dead. * Shockwave doesn't actually need that blinky light on his face for anything. It's really just for looks, it helps people know who his voice is coming out of when he talks. * Shockwave doesn't blink. He stares. * Shockwave and Cyclonus share the distinction of being quasi-themely. Not just because they are giant robots, but because they are both powered by nuclear fission reactors. Good news! Nuclear fission is themely again! * Shockwave oversaw the recent re-mapping of Cybertron after engineering its move to the Centauri system via an Autobot-Decepticon joint project. Here's the new map: * Shockwave was emitting EMPs before Blackout made it cool. * Shockwave is so old school his yearbook picture is a Regency woodcut. * Shockwave is so old school he does all his homework in librettos. * Shockwave likes to microwave things to see what happens. * One of Shockwave's weaknesses is that if you have a geiger counter he is easy to find when hiding. * Shockwave's 'eye' actually unscrews to become a shot glass. * Shockwave is so old school he carved the Rosetta Stone to cheat on his Greek final. * Shockwave has a Secret shame. * Shockwave is so old school he has a lunchbox with a scene from his favorite Moliere play on it. * Shockwave has a daughter. This is MUSH CANON. Ha. Ha. Ha. :( * Shockwave is Eastern. * Shockwave's archives - A collection files from Shockwave's personal log. These files are highly encrypted, and breaking into these files needs to be worked out with Shockwave's player. Pictures Gallery Shockwave-Transformers.jpg Shockwave transformers2.jpg 163003-shockwave.jpg OocShox.gif TF DarkCybertron 01658.jpg Players *Current: Kenya *Excise *User:Galvatron_2k5 *User:Hikage2k5E